Why?
by Kim Nunzzy
Summary: [CHAP 3 IS UP!] Sehun yang menjadi murid baru, di anggap penghalang hubungannya dengan Kai oleh KyungSoo. So, Kai sebenarnya akan memilih siapa? Sehun, atau KyungSoo? RnR please. KaiHun in Here.
1. Chapter 1

**TITLE : Why?**

**RATE : T**

**Author : Kim Nunzzy**

**LENGTH: CHAPTERED**

**Cast : KaiHun, KaiSoo dll**

**Genre : School-life, FriendShip, Drama, Humor**

**(kalo ga salah T-T)**

**Disc: Semua cast punya Allah SWT. TAPI CERITA INI HANYA MILIK SAYA *ngotot/? :v**

**WARNING! : YAOI, BL, BOYXBOY, TYPO(s) BERTEBARAN, ALUR CERITA BERANTAKAN. **

**DON'T LIKE = DON'T READ! NO BASH PLEASE.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Happy Reading...**_

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

Di sekolah YGSM School, semua siswa-siswi berhamburan keluar kelas dengan mata berbinar. Ada juga yang biasa-biasa saja, ada yang terlihat lesu karena setelahnya ia akan masih mengikuti Les seperti biasanya.

Sekolah YGSM High School terletak di pusat kota Seoul. Di sekolahan ini, semua fasilitas lengkap. Dan juga, Sekolahan ini tidak pernah membedakan antara yang miskin atau yang kaya. Maksudnya, semua kalangan boleh sekolah disini. Bahkan, ada orang yang tak mampu sekolah disini GRATIS. Hanya saja, harus menuruti peraturan di Sekolah ini. Jika tidak, silahkan anda say 'GoodBye' dan keluar dari sekolah YGSM High School ini.

Satu kata untuk YGSM High School. WOW!.

"Hey, Kai. Ayo kita pulang bersama." Ajak namja bermata bulat pada temannya yang berkulit tan itu. Namja bermata bulat itu bernama KyungSoo, Do KyungSoo. KyungSoo merupakan sahabat sejak kecil Kim Jongin, atau Kai -_namja berkulit tan tadi. _

KyungSoo adalah siswa kelas XII B. Kai siswa kelas XII A. Kelas mereka bersebelahan. Perbedaan KyungSoo dan Kai adalah, KyungSoo tercatat sebagai siswa terpandai di kelasnya. Sedangkan Kai sebaliknya. Menurut Kai, -Well, ini sudah tahun 2015. Why So Serious?-

Kosakata/? -Why So Serious?- itu di ambil dari Kwon Jiyong, atau lebih akrab di sapa G-DRAGON yang merupakan sunbae-nya.

"Ayo." setelahnya, Kai menggandeng lengan kanan KyungSoo dan berjalan keluar dari gerbang sekolah YGSM High School.

KyungSoo sudah terbiasa akan ini. Selalu pulang sekolah bersama Kai, dan Kai yang selalu menggandeng lengannya. Sebenarnya KyungSoo sudah lama menyukai Kai. Akan tetapi, Kai tidak tau. Oh, lebih tepatnya TIDAK PEKA.

KyungSoo sebenarnya sering memberi kode(?) pada Kai. Contohnya-

_FlashBack._

_"Kai..." panggil KyungSoo lalu menyandarkan kepalanya di pundak Kai._

_ "Hm.." gumam Kai._

_"Aku merasa nyaman denganmu." Ucap KyungSoo._

_"Aku juga." Sahut Kai._

_"Mungkin, aku tak bisa hidup tanpa-mu" _

_"Ahahahahaa. Itu lucu sekali. Kau tak akan bisa hidup jika kau tak bernafas dan tak pernah makan."_

_KyungSoo hanya cemberut. Apa Kai tak tau jika dirinya sedang memberi Kode? Menyebalkan. Sangat._

_FLASHBACK END_

_._

_._

_._

Tapi, ya begitulah. Kai menanggapinya dengan tertawa. Kai aneh, sangat aneh. Mengapa tidak peka-pekaa!? Mungkin KyungSoo butuh perjuangan. Ya, cinta itu ada untuk diperjuangkan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Selamat datang Sehunnie~ Aigooo. Kau semakin tampan sekali. Bagaimana kabar kedua orang tuamu?" sambut wanita paruh baya pada namja berkulit putih susu di depan rumahnya itu. Namja berkulit putih susu itu bernama Oh Sehun. Sekarang ia berada di Seoul untuk sementara. Jika di tanya 'kenapa?', Sehun akan beralasan 'Aku ingin menambah pengalamanku disana'

Yeah, karena Sehun adalah anak tunggal atau anak satu-satunya, kedua orang tuanya dengan senang hati menuruti permintaan anaknya ini. Walaupun dengan berat hati.

"Gamsahamnida, bibi Yoo. Ah, bibi bisa saja. Hehe. Kabar appa dan eomma baik-baik saja" Sehun masuk setelah di persilahkan oleh bibi Yoo. Bibi Sehun bernama Yoo Inna. Sekarang status Yoo Inna adalah janda. Sebenarnya sudah banyak yang sudah bersiap lahir batin untuk menjadi pengganti mantan suaminya yang dulu. Tapi Yoo Inna sendiri belum siap. Luka dihatinya belum hilang sejak bercerai dengan suaminya.

Mungkin, dengan kedatangan Sehun, tak membuatnya termurung lagi. Dan melupakan semuanya.

Yoo Inna mengantar Sehun menuju kamarnya.

"Sehunnie, ini kamarmu. Kau bisa istirahat sebentar. Sekarang pukul lima sore. Pukul enam kau harus berada di meja makan, ne?" Nasehat Bibi Yoo.

"Ne, bibi." Sehun menjawab disertai senyuman. Yoo Inna pun membalas senyumannya.

"Baiklah, bibi ke dapur dulu untuk memasak makan malam." Yoo Inna pun melenggang pergi.

Sehun masuk ke kamar yang telah di sediakan oleh Bibi Yoo. Lalu, merebahkan badannya di atas kasur. Sebelumnya, Sehun

meletakkan koper nya di sebelah lemari di dekat pintu kamar mandi.

"Uwaah~ lelah sekali. Sebaiknya aku tidur dulu."

Tak lama kemudian, Sehun terlelap dengan pakaian yang sama. Masih terpakai jaket hitamnya dan sepatunya. Sehun benar-benar lelah saat ini. Jadi, ia tak mempedulikan hal itu.

.

.

.

**TBC or END?**

**.**

**.**

**A/N: Hehe, sekolahannya aneh gak? Namanya juga FF :'' Apa sih, yang ga mungkin di dunia ini? *plak**

**DIlanjut ga nih? **

**Ini masih awal mula, jadi amburegul. Ada yang minat sama ni FF abal-abal? Ga ada yah? T-T Aku raXoXo/?**


	2. Chapter 2

**TITLE : Why?**

**RATE : T**

**Author : Kim Nunzzy**

**LENGTH : CHAPTERED**

**Cast : KaiHun, KaiSoo dll**

**Genre : School-life, FriendShip, Drama, Humor**

**(kalo ga salah T-T)**

**Disc: Semua cast punya Allah SWT. TAPI CERITA INI HANYA MILIK SAYA *ngotot/? :v**

**WARNING! : YAOI, BL, BOYXBOY, TYPO(s) BERTEBARAN, ALUR CERITA BERANTAKAN.**

**DON'T LIKE = DON'T READ! NO BASH PLEASE. **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading..**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sehun dan Yoo Inna sedang berada di ruang makan sedang menikmati makan malam bersama. Sesuatu mengistrupsi kegiatan mereka.-

_Tok Tok Tok ! ! !_

Terdengar suara ketukan pintu. Sehun beranjak dari duduknya ingin membukakan pintu, akan tetapi tangan kiri-nya di tahan oleh Yoo Inna.

"Lanjutkanlah makanmu. Biar Bibi saja yang membukakan pintunya." Sehun mengangguk patuh dan kembali duduk, lalu meraih sumpit-nya.

Yoo Inna bergegas menuju pintu dan membukanya.

-_CKLEK._

"Eommaa~ Aku lapaar~" Namja itu masuk ke dalam rumah, mengadu bahwa ia kelaparan dan langsung bergelayut manja di lengan eomma-nya -_Yoo Inna._

"Aish, Luhannie. Biasakanlah mengucapkan salam saat masuk rumah, dan berhentilah bersikap manja eoh. Kau sudah tua." Ternyata namja bernama Luhan itu adalah anak dari Yoo Inna.

"Tapi, aku memiliki Baby Face eomma~"

"Sudahlah, lepas sepatumu. Lalu kau ke ruang makan. Ada seseorang di ruang makan. Eomma yakin kau pasti akan terkejut. Eomma tunggu di ruang makan, ne?" Yoo inna tak menggubris pernyataan yang di katakan anaknya tadi. Yoo Inna pun kembali ke ruang makan.

"Ya ya ya ya ya. Akan ku pastikan aku TAK AKAN TERKEJUT! Aku akan berjanji pada diriku sendiri." monolog Luhan sembari melepas tali sepatunya asal karena tak sabar ingin bertemu seseorang yang di maksud Eomma-nya itu.

.

.

.

"Siapa Bi?" Tanya Sehun penasaran.

"Luhan. Anak bibi. Kau ingat?" Ucap Yoo Inna sambil mengambil piring untuk Luhan.

"Luhan? Siapa?" Gumam Sehun. Asal kalian tahu, Sehun tertular penyakit teman-nya yang bernama Lay. Namanya, Penyakit pikun. Menyedihkan.

"Eomma~ Aku da- SEHUN?!" Kata-kata Luhan terhenti saat melihat sosok familiar yang sedang duduk di meja makan. Oh yeah, sepertinya Luhan mengingkari janji-nya pada dirinya sendiri.

"LUHAN HYUNG?!" dan Sehun sudah sembuh dari penyakitnya.

"Aigoooo. Sehunna! Aku merindukanmu." Luhan berlari lalu memeluk Sehun melepaskan rasa rindu yang selama ini terpendam *ciee/?

"Nado Hyung. Hehe, kenapa baru pulang sekarang? Apa ada les tambahan sepulang sekolah?" Tanya Sehun antusias.

"Ahah, Aniyo. Hyung sepulang sekolah tadi menjenguk Mithra Jin sonsaengnim bersama teman-teman." Jelas Luhan.

Sehun melepas pelukannya.

"Aah~ lama sekali kita tak bertemu, ya hyung?"

"Ne, kau benar Sehunna." Luhan tersenyum memandang Sehun. Luhan sudah menganggap Sehun ini sebagai adik kandungnya sendiri.

"Luhan, ini makananmu. Lanjutkan pembicaraan kalian nanti saja" Yoo Inna yang sedari tadi diam, akhirnya angkat bicara.

"Ne, eomma."

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Hyaaaa! Kai! Apa yang kau lakukan eoh?" KyungSoo histeris saat ini, Bagaimana tidak? Saat ia masuk ke kamarnya, tiba-tiba Kai muncul dari bawah kasurnya. Ini... gila. Rumah Kai dan KyungSoo bersebelahan, dan hampir tiap hari Kai juga sering menginap di rumah KyungSoo. Seperti saat ini.

"Ahahahhah. Kau terkejut? Ahaha" Kai tertawa lepas.

"Tidak. Aku tidak terkejut, aku hanya bertanya apa yang kau lakukan disana? Aku ini namja. Tak takut dengan hal-hal seperti itu." KyungSoo mencoba mengelak.

"Lalu, tadi itu apa? _'Hyaaaa! Kai!' _apa itu bukan terkejut? Hahahahaha." Ujar Kai dan menirukan gaya bicara KyungSoo.

KyungSoo mendengus sebal melihat Kai yang sedang tertawa guling-guling/? di lantai kamarnya, dan KyungSoo sesekali melihat Kai memegang perutnya yang sakit akibat tertawa seperti saat ini.

"Berhentilah menirukan suaraku dan berhentilah tertawa. Suaramu merusak pendengaran-ku."

Kai tiba-tiba berhenti mendadak. "Apa kau bilang?"

KyungSoo merasa ada aura bahaya saat ini. "Oh, tidak tidak. Aku hanya bercanda, hehe" KyungSoo tertawa canggung. KyungSoo mengambil selimutnya dan menutupi seluruh badannya.

Kai hanya menahan tawanya melihat KyungSoo yang takut dengannya saat ia berhenti tertawa. Sebenarnya Kai tidak bermaksud apa-apa. Kai-pun menyusul tidur di sebelah KyungSoo, dan mulai memejamkan matanya menuju alam mimpi.

.

.

.

.

Pagi Hari, dimana semua orang memulai aktifitasnya, seperti; Sekolah, bekerja , dll. Mulai dari anak kecil hingga dewasa.

"Luhan Hyung." Panggil Sehun.

"Hm?"

Sehun sedang berada di mobil Luhan menuju sekolah baru nya. Luhan dan Sehun beda umur, jadi beda kelas nantinya.

"Apa nama sekolahnya?" Tanya Sehun.

Luhan memukul jidatnya sendiri. Lalu tangannya kembali menyetir. Luhan menghembuskan nafasnya kasar.

"Sehun, bukankah saat berangkat tadi kau sudah bertanya? Dan tadi malam-pun Eomma sudah memberitahumu Sehun." Luhan tak menyangka Sehun menjadi pelupa seperti ini.

"Benarkah? Jadi, apa nama sekolahnya?"

Rasanya Luhan ingin mencabik-cabik Sehun. Hey, ini keterlaluan bukan? Luhan menghembuskan nafasnya kasar -lagi.

"YGSM High School" Luhan pasrah.

"Oooh, kenapa tak bilang dari tadi? Sekarang, aku baru tahu."

"Dasar pikun!" Gerutu Luhan

"Apa hyung berbicara sesuatu?"

"Tidak, lupakan."

.

.

.

.

"KyungSoo."

"Ya? Ada apa Kai?" KyungSoo mendudukkan dirinya di sebelah Kai. Kai dan KyungSoo saat ini sedang berada di halaman depan sekolah. Sedang menghirup udara segar, mungkin?

"Aku menginginkan sesuatu yang indah hari ini" ujar Kai lalu menutup matanya menikmati hembusan angin pagi yang sejuk.

"Apa itu? Benda? Atau, apa?" Tanya KyungSoo kepo.

"Entahlah, KyungSoo. Aku hanya ingin sesuatu yang indah. Sangat indah" Ucap Kai sambil tersenyum.

"Oh," KyungSoo hanya ber-Oh- ria. Keheningan di antara Kai dan KyungSoo mulai tercipta.

Tapi tidak di kalangan lain, saat ada Mobil Lexus berwarna putih masuk dan terparkir di halaman sekolah.

Lalu, menampilkan dua orang namja tampan disana. Siapa lagi, kalau bukan Luhan dan Sehun. Kalau, Luhan, itu sudah familiar di kalangan sekolah nya. Tapi, Sehun? Tidak ada yang mengenalnya.

"Kai, coba lihat." KyungSoo mengguncang-ngguncanglan bahu Kai. Kai sebenarnya hampir terlelap tadi. Mau bagaimana lagi, akhirnya Kai menuruti arah pandang KyungSoo. Seketika, Kai... tercengang. Namja itu, memiliki kulit yang putih, bibir mungil, matanya berbentuk bulan sabit saat tersenyum. Ini benar-benar... indah.

KyungSoo melirik ke arah Kai. Kai sedang tersenyum dengan mata berbinar. 'Apa ini yang di inginkan Kai? Sesuatu yang indah hari ini? Apa dia?' Batin KyungSoo bertubi-tubi. Namun, KyungSoo segera menepis pikiran-pikiran negative seperti itu. Tidak, Kai tak boleh mencintai siswa baru itu meskipun dengan pandangan pertama. Kai milik KyungSoo, hanya milik KyungSoo. Selamanya.

.

.

.

.

"Ku kira, mereka terkagum-kagum pada mobil-ku yang baru saja kemarin ku ganti cat dengan warna putih. Dulu, mobilku berwarna, ehem, pink. Dan sialnya, semua perhatian tertuju pada-mu. Bukan pada mobilku. Oh, mobilku, kasihan sekali dirimu, hiks." Luhan men-dramatis saat ini.

Sehun menatap miris Luhan.

"Ini takdirmu hyung."

"Terserahmu. Ini kelasmu. Kelas XII A. Kalau kau ada perlu, kau bisa ke kelasku. Di lantai atas. Kelas XIII B. Mudah saja jika kau ingin ke kelasku. Kau naik tangga sebelah kanan yang ini, lalu berbelok ke arah kanan. Ingat, kanan kanan. Tangga kanan, berbelok ke arah kanan. Mengerti?"

Sehun mengangguk mengerti.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu. Aku ke kelas dulu. Paaii. Jangan membuat onar!" Pesan Luhan sebelum pergi dari tempat Sehun berdiri. Sehun tercengang. Daripada memikirkan Luhan, lebih baik masuk ke dalam kelas baru-nya bukan?

Sehun mengambil nafas dalam-dalam, lalu menghembuskan nafasnya pelan. Tangannya perlahan memegang knop pintu. Memutarnya, dan...

_CKLEK_

Suara berisik tadi tiba-tiba terhenti. Semua arah pandang otomatis menuju arah Sehun.

"Hey, dia murid baru yang ikut dengan Luhan sunbae." Bisik salah satu yeoja pada temannya.

Di meja urutan ke-dua, terlihat disana seseorang namja yang sedang tertegun tak percaya. Dia adalah... KAI!

'Murid baru itu sekelas denganku? Aku tak percaya.' Batin Kai tak percaya.

Sehun menunduk malu, ia tak pernah di tatap dengan tatapan asing seperti itu. Sehun memberanikan diri untuk mendongakkan kepalanya untuk mencari tempat duduk, tak mungkin jika seorang Oh Sehun akan terus berdiri dan menunduk di depan kelas seperti ini.

Sehun mengarahkan pandangan nya ke seluruh isi kelas. Di bangku ke dua, hanya ada satu orang namja disana. Namja itu berkulit tan, hidungnya kurang mancung, tapi tak mengurangi kadar ketampanannya. INGAT! ini HANYA menurut Sehun. Menurut author tidak! (*digorok Kai/?)

Sehun menghampiri namja tan itu. Sebenarnya, di belakang masih tersisa bangku yang kosong. Tapi, jika Sehun duduk disana, mungkin akan di kira murid pemalas. Jadi, Sehun memberanikan diri saja untuk bertanya pada namja tan itu.

"Ehem, Annyeong. Apa bangku ini ada yang menempati? Kalau tidak, apa boleh aku duduk disini?" Sehun bertanya tanpa menatap Kai. Sehun malu? Tentu saja.

Kai menoleh menatap Sehun. 'Ia akan duduk bersama ku? Kapan dia berjalan ke arah sini?' Kai bertanya-tanya. Seketika Kai membenturkan kepalanya ke meja-nya pelan. Kai baru ingat, barusan ia pura-pura membaca buku pelajarannya sehingga tak menyadari hal itu.

Melihat Kai yang membenturkan kepalanya ke meja, Sehun merasa tidak enak. Mungkin Kai tak suka padanya. "Mianhae, baiklah. Aku akan duduk dibelakang saja." Ujar Sehun lalu melangkah menuju tempat kosong di belakang.

Saat langkah kedua, tangan kiri Sehun di pegang seseorang. Sehun yakin, itu adalah namja tan tadi. Sehun membaliklan badannya. Dan ternyata benar.

"Hehe, mian. Aku hanya sedang, eum. Lupakan lupakan. Kau tak apa duduk disini." Namja tan itu tersenyum tulus.

Sehun terpana. "Gamsahamnida-" Sehun melirik ke arah nametag namja tan itu. "-Kim Jongin-ssi" Sehun membungkuk berterima kasih pada namja tan itu, kemudian duduk di sampingnya.

"Kau tak usah formal padaku. Panggil saja aku Kai." Kai tak suka orang yang terlalu formal sebenarnya.

"Eh?" Sehun bingung, nama panggilannya melenceng jauh sekali dari nama aslinya.

"Wae? Nama panggilanku? Oh, itu hanya untuk orang yang akrab denganku. Siapa nama-mu?" Kai seolah bisa menebak pikiran Sehun.

"Namaku, Oh Sehun. Panggil aku Sehun saja,, -Kai"

"Baiklah, Sehun."

Sehun bingung, benar benar bingung. Terutama, Kai bilang, bahwa orang yang memanggilnya 'Kai' hanya orang yang akrab dengannya. Bukankah Sehun dan Kai barusaja bertemu. Lalu, apa mereka akrab? Tidak bukan? Kedua, namja ini seolah bisa membaca pikirannya. Namja ini aneh, benar-benar aneh.

.

.

.

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A/N: Cieeeeee ada yang minat juga ternyata cieeeee *toel readers/?***

**Gimana? Absurd? Gaje? Masih ada typo? Alur berantakan? Abal-abal? Harap maklumi saja :'v**

**KaiHun moment belum ada di chap ini e,e**

**KaiHun masih pedekate/? vroh. Jadi sabar aja. Mungkin di chap depan? Entahlah. Tunggu aja Next Chap-nyaaaa.**

**Jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak yeth readers? **

**Saranghae Readers~ mumumummumumu :* **

**Abaikan emot haram ×-×"**


	3. Chapter 3

**TITLE : Why?**

**RATE : T**

**Author : Kim Nunzzy**

**LENGTH : CHAPTERED**

**Cast : KaiHun, KaiSoo dll**

**Genre : School-life, FriendShip, Drama, Humor**

**(kalo ga salah T-T)**

**Disc: Semua cast punya Allah SWT. TAPI CERITA INI HANYA MILIK SAYA *ngotot/? :v**

**WARNING! : YAOI, BL, BOYXBOY, TYPO(s) BERTEBARAN, ALUR CERITA BERANTAKAN.**

**DON'T LIKE = DON'T READ! NO BASH PLEASE.**

**.**

**. **

**.**

**READ AUTHOR NOTE PLEASE. INI PENTING!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A/N: Wuhahaha~ Apdetnya rada kilat gak? :v Author kebelet apdet soalnya sekalian mau jelasin sesuanu ._. Author mau jelasin tentang kelasnya Luhan, ini juga salah author, lupa ga di jelasin di chap 2 kemarin. YGSM High School kan Sekolah yang semua fasilitasnya lengkap. **

** Jadi, sekolah YGSM ini bikin -TAMBAHAN- kelas untuk -MENAMBAH- pengetahuan yang lebih luas lagi. Contohnya, kelas Luhan. Kelas XIII (13) Author juga mikir. 'Ini aneh'. Author main coba-coba aja :v Authorkan udah bilang "Apa sih, yang nggak di dunia ini?" *eeea **

** Nah, chapter kemaren pendek ya? Wks, mian. Chapter ini mau di panjangin deh. Mian ya, kalo chap kemaren ngebosenin *sungkem/? Ah sudahlah, sekian ceramah dari saya. *plak. Moga chapter yang ini lebih memuaskan :D**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Istirahat telah tiba. Pelajaran tadi cukup membosankan. Tapi, Sehun senang sekali. Memiliki Guru yang ramah dan baik. Contohnya seperti Tablo sonsaengnim. Disini Sehun juga sudah memiliki teman baru. Salah satunya adalah Kim Jong In atau Kai.

Sehun bosan sekarang, Kai sudah pergi ke kantin sejak tadi. Sebenarnya, Sehun sudah di ajak oleh Kai, hanya saja Sehun terlalu malu-malu meong/?

Sehun memutuskan untuk pergi ke Kelas Luhan. Sehun beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan pergi keluar kelas. Sesampainya di luar, Sehun bingung, ada dua tangga di sana. Yang kanan menuju ke atas,dan yang kiri menuju ke bawah. Sehun mencoba mengingat-ngingat perkataan Luhan.

Tapi, tidak ingat juga. Sehun pernah mendengar pepatah '_Ikutilah kata hatimu'. _

Akhirnya Sehun memutuskan untuk mengikuti kata hatinya untuk memilih tangga kiri. Sehun melangkah menuruni anak tangga. Sampainya di bawah, Sehun mengikuti kata hatinya lagi. Kiri lagi. Ada pintu disana. Saat Sehun tepat berada di depan kelas itu, ia tak melihat Luhan disana.

Sehun memberanikan diri untuk bertanya. Daripada nanti ia tersesat? Sekolah ini sangat luas mamen.

"Annyeong, permisi. Maaf mengganggu. Boleh aku bertanya dimana letak kelas XIII B?" Tanya Sehun pada seseorang bermata bulat yang tadi sedang asyik berbincang dengan temannya yang berpipi Chubby.

"Ooh, kau murid baru yang bersama Luhan sunbae-kah? Kau pasti mencari kelas Luhan sunbae. Hey, kau manis sekali. Perkenalkan nama-ku Kim Min Seok. Kau bisa memanggilku Xiumin. Dan ini teman baikku, Do KyungSoo, kau bisa memanggilnya D.O atau KyungSoo. Terserahmu. Baiklah, sekarang, giliranmu untuk memperkenalkan dirimu" Namja yang bernama Kim MinSeok ini terlihat sangat akrab sekali dengan murid baru seperti Sehun, lebih tepatnya -SOK- Akrab.

Sehun menanggapinya dengan senyum canggung. "Oh, he-he-he. Namaku Oh Sehun, kalian bisa memanggilku Sehun. Salam kenal Xiumin-ssi, KyungSoo-ssi" Ucap Sehun sedikit membungkukkan badannya.

"Nado" jawab Xiumin dan KyungSoo serempak. Hanya saja, Xiumin mengatakannya dengan nada ceria. Sedangkan KyungSoo dengan nada datar sekali.

"Jadi, dimana kelas Luhan Hyung?"

"Ah, baiklah. Akan kita antar ke kelas Luhan sunba-"

"Mian, aku tak bisa ikut, aku ada janji dengan Kai di kantin" sela KyungSoo.

Sehun dan Xiumin mengangguk mengiyakan.

KyungSoo berlalu meninggalkan mereka berdua. Xiumin menarik tangan Sehun untuk menaiki tangga menuju kelas Luhan.

.

.

"Aduh! Aku baru ingat. Sehun kan pelupa. Kemungkinan besar Sehun PASTI akan tersesat. Ugh, aku harus mencarinya." Luhan berlari keluar kelas. Saat Luhan akan turun, Luhan melihat Sehun dan Xiumin berjalan bersama. Bergandengan tangan. Wow, Bergandengan tangan. Pemandangan yang menyakitkan -menurut Luhan

"Luhan Hyung~" Sehun memeluk Luhan mendadak. Itu membuat Luhan hampir tak bisa menahan keseimbangan. Untung saja Luhan bisa menahannya. Jika tidak, tubuh Luhan akan ambruk terjatuh.

"Sehun, lepaskanhhh" pelukan Sehun terlalu erat sehingga membuat Luhan tak bisa bernafas. Sehun menuruti permintaan Luhan. Sehun melepaskan pelukannya.

"Fyuhhh~ kau ingin membunuhku secara perlahan?" Ujar Luhan setelah menstabilkan deru nafasnya.

"Hehe, tidak kok Hyung, aku kan anak yang baik, tidak sombong, rajin menabung, suka menolong, patuh pada kedua orang tua, dan-"

"Ekhem, aku terabaikan"

Sontak Sehun dan Luhan memandang ke arah Xiumin yang sedang memainkan ponselnya sambil bersiul.

"Ah, eh, Xi-Xiu-Xiumin. Mianhae. Kita tak bermaksud-" ucapan Luhan terputus saat-

"Gwaenchana, ayo kita ke kantin bersama" Xiumin menarik tangan Luhan dan Sehun. Tangan kanan Xiumin memegang tangan Sehun, dan tangan kiri Xiumin memegang tangan Luhan.

Mereka bertiga berjalan dengan santainya menuju arah kantin.

.

.

.

.

"Pelan-pelan, Sehun. Kau seperti orang tak pernah makan 5 hari." Cibir Luhan.

Sehun tetap fokus dengan tangan kanan berisi burgernya dan tangan kiri memegang bubble tea-nya.

Sehun juga tak sadar jika ada seseorang yang menatapnya dengan tersenyum.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kai? Hey! Apa yang kau lihat? Jangan senyam-senyum seperti orang idiot Kim Jong In. Makanlah Jajangmyeon-mu itu." Kesal KyungSoo.

"Kai..." panggil KyungSoo merasa ucapannya tak di hiraukan sama sekali oleh Kai.

"Kai!" Panggil KyungSoo sekali-lagi dengan suara yang lebih keras.

Kai-pun tersadar,

"Eh? Ada apa KyungSoo?" Kai bingung.

KyungSoo memutar bola-matanya jengah. "Kau sedari tadi tak menghiraukan-ku, Kau juga tak memakan Jajangmyeon-mu itu. Apa ada yang lebih menarik?" Selidik KyungSoo.

Kai mengembuskan nafasnya pelan. Jujur pada KyungSoo mungkin lebih baik. "Ya, ada. Yang lebih menarik itu adalah Sehun" Ujar Kai jujur.

Rasanya KyungSoo ingin berteriak histeris saat ini.

"Apa kau menyukai Sehun, Kai?" Tanya KyungSoo sedikit tak percaya. Sebenarnya KyungSoo kaget dan ingin sekali marah dan menghancurkan isi kantin ini. Untuk meluapkan emosinya saat ini. Tapi, itu tidak akan KyungSoo lakukan. KyungSoo masih punya harga diri.

"Entahlah KyungSoo." Kai mengendikkan bahunya.

KyungSoo hanya diam. Selera makannya kini sudah hilang. KyungSoo pergi meninggalkan Kai tanpa pamit. Kai tak terlalu mempermasalahkan hal itu. Mungkin, KyungSoo sedang terburu-buru ke Toilet. Bisa jadi bukan? Kai melanjutkan acara makan Jajangmyeon-nya yang sempat tertunda, sesekali mencuri pandang ke arah Sehun.

"Senyuman Sehun sangat manis"

.

.

.

.

.

.

Xiumin, Sehun, dan Luhan sudah selesai makan. Kini mereka sedang berbincang-bincang ringan. Seperti saat ini. Tapi-

"HAH?! Jadi, aku pulang sendirian? Kenapa kau tak menunggu-ku Luhan Hyung?Atau, menjemputku. Jika tidak, lalu aku bersama siapa? Kau tak kasihan dengan-ku? Hyung, kau tega sekali, huhuu~" Rengek Sehun.

Ini karena Luhan berkata bahwa ia akan pulang terlebih dahulu . Di-karenakan pelajarannya hanya sedikit. Namanya juga, Pelajaran tambahan. Yang paling menyakitkan, menurut Sehun, tidak ada yang mengantar Sehun pulang nantinya.

"Aniya~ Kau akan pulang pukul 2 siang Sehun. Sedangkan aku pukul 12. Oh~ itu pasti lama sekali. Aku bosan jika berlama-lama disini."

Xiumin hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya melihat Sehun yang seperti ini, dan Luhan yang keras kepala. "Baiklah, biar aku saja yang mengantar Sehun pulang" ujar Xiumin.

Luhan membelalakkan matanya kaget. Sehun tersenyum lega.

"Gamsaha-" ucapan Sehun terpotong.

"Jangan Xiumin!" Larang Luhan.

Xiumin mengernyitkan dahinya tak mengerti. "Kenapa eoh? Ada yang salah?" Tanya Xiumin.

"Biarkan Sehun mandiri." Sebenarnya Luhan cemburu. Bukan karena itu. -_-

"Tapi Luhan Hyung, a-aku tak tau jalan dan alamat rumahmu" Sehun memelas.

Sebenarnya Luhan tak tega. Luhan akan menyelidiki bahwa Sehun menyukai Xiumin atau tidak. Jika Sehun tak menyukai Xiumin, Luhan akan berbaik hati mengantar Sehun pulang besoknya. Tapi, tidak untuk hari ini.

"Itu, urusanmu Sehunnie-"

_**KRING! KRIINNGG! KRINGG! KRIIINNNGGG!**_

"Baiklah, Sehun. Ayo ku antar ke kelasmu. Xiumin, kami permisi." Luhan dan Sehun membungkukkan badannya. Lalu, pergi meninggalkan Xiumin.

.

.

.

.

Pelajaran Masta Wu Sonsaengnim sudah dimulai sejak tadi. Pelajaran Seni, Pelajaran kesukaan- oh bahkan favoritnya. Tapi, Sehun menatap papan tulis dengan tatapan malas. Sehun memikirkan cara pulangnya nanti.

Melihat Sehun yang terlihat malas, Kai berniat untuk bertanya. "Sehun, apa kau sakit?" Bisik Kai di telinga kanan Sehun.

Sehun bergidik geli. Kemudian menolehkan kepalanya menghadap Kai, lalu menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya pelan.

Supaya suaranya tak terdengar, Kai merobek kertas di tengah buku tulisnya dan menuliskan sesuatu disana. Setelah selesai, kertas itupun di berikan pada Sehun.

Sehun menerimanya dengan malas.

"Lalu, kau kenapa? Balas" Sehun mengambil pulpennya untuk membalas pertanyaan dari Kai, setelahnya, Sehun berikan pada Kai.

Kai membuka lipatan kertasnya.

"Nanti, saat aku pulang, tidak ada yang mengantarku. Aku tak tau arah jalan pulang"

Kai membalasnya lalu memberikan kertas itu kepada Sehun lagi.

Sehun membacanya dengan malas.

"Baiklah. Akan ku antar sepulang sekolah nanti. Aku tahu arah jalan pulang rumah Luhan sunbae. Kau mau ku antar?"

Tapi, seketika matanya berbinar. Sehun menolehkan kepalanya menatap Kai dan mengangguk cepat. Di balas senyuman oleh Kai.

.

.

.

.

.

KyungSoo menunggu Kai di gerbang sekolah seperti biasanya. Dulu, Kai sering membawa motornya, bahkan mobilnya. Entah sejak kapan, Kai tak membawa motor atau mobilnya lagi dengan alasan 'Lebih hemat'.

Tak lama kemudian KyungSoo melihat Kai keluar bersama... Sehun. Apa? Sehun? Ya, Sehun.

"Hey, KyungSoo." Sapa Kai.

"Ya?"

"Mianhae, sepertinya aku tak bisa mengantarmu pulang hari ini. Aku ada janji dengan Sehun. Kau, tak apa kan?" Kai sedikit tak enak mengucapkan ini. Tapi, bagaimanapun Kai sudah berjanji pada Sehun, bukan?

"Ne, tak apa. Kalau begitu, aku pulang dulu, ppai ppai" KyungSoo melenggang pergi. KyungSoo pasrah, bukankah Kai bilang hanya hari ini saja untuk tak mengantarnya pulang? Jadi, tak apa. KyungSoo memaklumi itu. Lagipula, KyungSoo juga sudah dewasa. Ia juga harus berpikir dewasa. Hanya tak di antar pulang oleh Kai saja ingin menangis? itu hal memalukan bagi KyungSoo.

Kai dan Sehun menatap punggung KyungSoo yang semakin menjauh.

"Sehun. Kita naik bus tak apa kan? Besok aku akan membawa mobilku." Ujar Kai tiba-tiba.

"Eh? Ne, tak apa Kai." Jawab Sehun.

"Ayo kita ke Halte bus" ajak Kai lalu menggandeng tangan Kiri Sehun.

.

.

.

.

Sehun dan Kai sudah turun dari bus. Sehun mencari-cari letak rumah Luhan. Tapi, tak terlihat.

"Dimana ini?" Tanya Sehun bingung.

"Tenang saja, aku tak akan menculikmu. Aku hanya ingin mengajakmu jalan-jalan sebentar saja. Ayo, ikuti aku."

.

.

.

.

"Whooo~ Gulali? Aku sukaa Gulali. Tapi, kenapa hanya satu? Untukmu mana?"

Sehun dan Kai sekarang berada di kedai Gulali. Letaknya tak jauh dari tempat mereka turun dari bus tadi.

"Aku sedang tidak mood untuk makan gulali" jawab Kai seadanya.

"Tapi, aku tak habis. Makan berdua ne?"

"Aniyo. Aku tak mau, makan kau saja" elak Kai.

"No-no-no-no, na na na na" Ujar Sehun menirukan lagu 2NE1 I'm The Best.

Kai menghembuskan nafasnya pasrah,

"Baiklah, jika kau memaksa."

Sehun tersenyum menang. Sehun menyuapi Kai dengan perlahan. Kai hanya menuruti saja dengan membuka mulutnya.

Ya, mereka berakhir dengan suap-suapan dengan canda tawa. Mereka tak sadar ada seseorang yang menatap mereka dengan tatapan tak suka. Dia adalah... KyungSoo. Ya, KyungSoo sebenarnya sedari tadi membuntuti mereka. Sehingga, KyungSoo mendapatkan hadiah pemandangan menyakitkan seperti itu.

.

.

.

.

"Aishh,,, ini sudah jam 3. Sehun belum pulang. Kemana dia? Uuughh, menyusahkan saja anak itu." Luhan jadi uring-uringan sendiri saat ini. Sedari tadi Luhan berdiri di jendela kamarnya untuk memastikan Sehun sudah pulang atau tidak.

Luhan juga sudah menghubungi ponsel Sehun tapi tak di angkat-angkat juga. Luhan menghembuskan nafasnya kasar. Ini juga salahnya sih. Luhan memutuskan untuk menunggu Sehun. Jika dalam 15 menit lagi Sehun benar-benar tak datang, Luhan akan pergi mencari Sehun.

"Hahaha-"

Terdengar suara tertawa samar-samar. Luhan langsung melihat dari arah jendela. Itu adalah. SEHUN!

Luhan terburu-buru keluar dari kamarnya dan turun untuk membukakan pintu.

_Tok-!_

Baru satu ketukan, pintu sudah terbuka.

"Kyaaa! Kenapa kau baru pulang sekarang eoh? Lihat! Sudah jam berapa?" Oceh Luhan.

"Mianhae, Luhan Sunbaenim, ini salahku karena aku tadi membawa Sehun jalan-jalan sebentar." Ujar Kai. Sehun hanya diam.

"Oh, eh? Kai? Sejak kapan kau disini? Masuklah"

Luhan sepertinya tertular penyakit Sehun -"

"Gamsahamnida sunbaenim. Aku tak bisa. Lain kali saja, ne? Aku ada urusan"

"Baiklah, kalau begitu. Hati-hati di jalan, Kai-ah"

Kai melakukan headbow. "Ne, Gamsahamnida sunbaenim. Sehun, aku pulang dulu. Ppai ppai"

Sehun sudah masuk, sedangkan Luhan masih berdiri di ambang pintu.

.

.

.

.

Hari sudah malam, menunjukkan pukul 9 malam.

Sehun masih asyik dengan novelnya, sedangkan Luhan asyik sendiri dengan ponselnya.

"Sehun" panggil Luhan.

"Hm?" Di balas gumaman oleh Sehun.

"Apa kau menyukai Xiumin?" Tanya Luhan tiba-tiba.

Sehun langsung menutup novel-nya.

"Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu, Hyung?" Sehun jadi bingung saat ini.

"Sudahlah, Jawab saja pertanyaanku Sehun, aku hanya ingin memastikan." Ujar Luhan.

"Tidak"

"Tidak apa?"

"Aku tidak menyukai Xiumin"

"Syukurlah" Luhan tersenyum lega.

"Kenapa?"

"Tak apa"

"Oh" Sehun hanya ber-OH-ria alu memutuskan untuk tidur sekarang. Ya, Luhan dan Sehun sekamar.

Luhan kembali pada ponselnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Drrttt,, drrtttt,,,

Ponsel KyungSoo bergetar. Bertanda ada SMS. KyungSoo mengambil ponselnya di meja nakas di sebelah tempat tidurnya.

'Mianhae KyungSoo, aku tak bisa menginap dirumahmu seperti biasanya. Tak apa, kan?' Isi pesan itu dari Kai.

KyungSoo membalas pesan itu.

'Ne' begitulah balasan KyungSoo. Sangat singkat.

Menurut KyungSoo, Kai sedikit berubah dengan adanya kehadiran Sehun. Tapi, KyungSoo tak ambil pusing masalah itu. Tak lama kemudian, KyungSoo sudah pergi ke alam bawah sadarnya.

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

** BIG THANKS TO READERS^^ MIANHAE KALAU ADA KESALAHAN, HARAP MAKLUMI :)**


End file.
